Cricket Green
|age = 10'Big City Greens': Watch an Exclusive Clip From Disney's Newest Animated Series |gender = Male |species = Human |occupation = Worker at Big Coffee (Temporary position until damages are paid, later permanently) |affiliations = Green family Big Coffee |goal = To have fun and to explore the Big City with his friends and family To pay off his debt at Big Coffee (formerly) To defeat Chip Whistler |home = Green's House |family = Bill Green (father) Nancy Green (mother) Tilly Green (sister) Alice Green (paternal grandmother) |pets = Phoenix (dog) Herbert (pig) Spiders he keeps in a jar Snakey (for a short amount of time) Scorpy (for one second) |friends = |enemies = Chip Whistler The Cyber Knights Louis (formerly) |likes = Gabriella (currently) His family Pranking Working with Gloria Big City |dislikes = Chip Whistler Shoes Henry the dummy |quote = "Bingo bango!" |name = Cricket Green}} Cricket Green is the main protagonist of '' Big City Greens. A mischievous and optimistic 10-year-old country boy who has moved to Big City with his family to stay with his Gramma Alice, Cricket is the younger brother of Tilly Green and the youngest son of Bill and Nancy Green. Appearance Physical Features Cricket is short and thin and has a slightly large head, bright yellow skin, a buck tooth, and light brown hair cut in a bowl-cut hairstyle with both sides bare. Attire :''For more of Cricket's outfits, see Cricket Green/Outfits. Cricket wears turquoise blue overalls with a light gray shirt underneath it. He is usually seen barefoot because he hates wearing shoes, though there are some exceptions. Personality Cricket is a mischievous yet optimistic boy. His curiosity and enthusiasm leads his wildly out of place family on epic journeys. He usually determines himself if he’s willing to handle a challenge that comes in the way. This is best shown in "Cricket Versus"; throughout the episode, he was willing to determine himself to claim the Green family name, which in addition to that being placed on the Green family quilt, by trying to catch and wrestle a wild ferocious animal, but he couldn't find any. Only then he realized that his Gramma was a perfect person to wrestle, so he wrestled her and gained a spot on the Green family quilt. His actions can lead to either unrest in the family, unrest amongst other people or even city-wide chaos; this is best shown in "Space Chicken" where his simple act of trying to launch a chicken into space caused massive damage to his surroundings, and even to people's belongings. Though this is not common, some of his actions are done with a varying degree of malicious intent, as seen in both "Green Christmas" and "Shark Objects" - in the former episode, he tries to prank everyone's Christmas out of spite, causing him and Tilly to land on the naughty list, and in the latter episode, he uses a toy shark fin to scare everyone out the beach, unknowing of the consequences; to the point he was almost harpooned by the lifeguard, who mistook him for a real shark. He also had an aversion for responsibility, until the events of "Critterball Crisis", where he got a job working at Big Coffee with Gloria and slowly started to accept responsibility. However, he is also shown to be outraged over certain things, such as chores and work. But nevertheless, he is able to handle them on occasion. If he has to, Cricket will do the hardest of work; this is shown in "Clubbed" where he single-handedly closed up the cafe while Gloria was out at a nightclub with her friends. He also doesn't seem to care about his own body, like when he threatened to use his injured arm as evidence to squeal on Tilly to their dad for breaking his arm. ("Cricketsitter") Despite his rambunctious behavior, Cricket has shown in some episodes to be a nice and friendly person who will stand up for others in trouble. An example is shown in "Critterball Crisis" where he pins the destruction on himself, barely saving Gloria from unemployment. He is also very honest; if he has promised something, he will do anything it takes to make good on it. ("Cricket's Shoes") While he is usually a cheerful person, Cricket's sensitive side is very rarely shown; for example, when Phoenix disappeared due to not attaining to her needs, he became very upset and tried to search for her all over town. At a biker's bar, he learns someone already took her and left, causing him to break down and cry, thinking he'd never see her again. ("Phoenix Rises") Though Cricket is usually a nice guy, once a year he gets a "wild urge", referred to by Bill as "the itch", which causes him to become a feral, ballistic animal-minded boy where he loses complete control of himself and acts like he belongs in the wild. The only thing that can rid him of this wild behavior is if Bill takes him camping out in a vast forest, where he is able to eventually calm him down and cure his wildness. If Bill fails to do this however, the wild side gets worse and he starts going loose all over town, and he eventually forces others to follow in his footsteps until it wears off. ("Wild Side") History :Click here to view the history of Cricket Green. Relationships Family Tilly Green Tilly isn't bothered by anything that Cricket has in store. In fact, she’ll tag along whenever Cricket comes upon something interesting. Cricket and Tilly truly care for one another, and Cricket will get mad if someone tries to mess with his sister; the last thing Cricket wants to do is hurt his sister's feelings, as seen in “Hiya Henry” where he tries to prioritize his sister’s feelings first as he tries to dispose of Henry. Whlie they do care for each other, there have been times that they have butt heads; this is best shown in "Green Christmas" where his plan to prank the entirity of Big City out of their Christmases out of spite draws the disapproval of Tilly, to the point they have a big fight on the Big City Christmas tree. Though in the end, things will always be resolved. Bill Green Bill has to deal with Cricket's mischief, and if Cricket is already in trouble, Bill can get into trouble too. An example is shown in "Space Chicken"; after hearing from Bill about making a good impression in front of their neighbors, Cricket misunderstands what he meant and thinks he meant doing something impressive in front of their neighbors. When Cricket tries to launch a chicken into outer space, the chicken flies in someone's food. When Gloria confronts Bill that launching a chicken into outer space was a bad idea because it wreaked havoc, he sends Cricket to his room. Regardless of the trouble Cricket makes, Bill still cares about him, even at times when he becomes a loose cannon. Nancy Green Nancy, Cricket's estranged mother, is loving toward him. In "Uncaged", she likes how he's a good kid. He doesn't like this, so he tries to impress her by freeing an orangutan from Big City Zoo, but she doesn't like this. When Cricket's plan goes wrong, Nancy helps him make it right. Alice Green Cricket's Gramma Alice may be cranky, but she still does her best to protect him. In "Cricket Versus", she probes Cricket into being determined to tame a wild beast in order to earn the Green family name. But Cricket realizes the true beast was right in front of him the whole time, and it was Alice. Pets Phoenix Having recieved Phoenix from a young age, Cricket loves her deeply and will worry if something happens to her, as shown in "Phoenix Rises" where he cries over her disappearance (which he puts on himself, having not brushed her earlier in the episode despite Bill telling him to). Friends Remy Remington Despite not having much in common, Remy is Cricket's best friend. He is loyal to Cricket. He is interested in almost all the ideas Cricket has. In "Remy Rescue", Cricket tries to encourage Remy to tell his parents he doesn't like when they don’t allow him to do the things he wants; to the point his parents suggest taking him to a boarding school outside Big City. It should also be noted that Cricket’s “assertive lessons” were somewhat effective on Remy, as he started to speak up to his parents when they tried to get Cricket off the Remington family helicopter. In the end, Remy stays in Big City and continues to hang out with Cricket and Tilly. Though the two are best friends, they have had some moments of conflict with each other; such examples are seen in “Dinner Party” and “Bad Influencer”; the former over a game of touch football turned actual football, and the latter over Remy’s blind following of wealthy video creator Itchaboi. Gloria At first, both of them exactly didn’t know each other, but rarely got along since Gloria viewed Cricket as a nuisance, because whenever he did something that might interfere with her workplace or a customer, she would need to deal with the mess he made. For example, in "Space Chicken", his attempts to launch a chicken into outer space were met with her frustration. Another example is in "Cricket Versus" when he disturbs a customer by attacking him in an attempt to earn the Green family name. Their relationship drastically changes in "Critterball Crisis" when Cricket goes too far and causes a lot of damage in Big City Coffee in an attempt to get his titular Critterballs back. He also breaks her Eiffel Tower replica. The damage he did to Big City Coffee almost gets her fired until Cricket steps in and takes the blame for her; Ms. Cho hires him, and lets Gloria keep her job. Cricket offers to fix the mess he made in Big City Coffee. In the next episode, "Parade Day", he leaves Gloria to run the shop, not knowing of how crowded it gets during the busiest day of the year. However, he has a change of heart and allows her a break, allowing her to see the parade. In "Paint Misbehavin'", they discover that they share a common love for art (Cricket doodles and Gloria abstract art), and utilize this to sell paintings. However, later on at an art exhibit, he betrays her and decides to sell his paintings himself. He fails to do so, and having realized that the business worked when the two worked together, team up. Though they are kicked out later, they still enjoyed themselves. In "Coffee Quest", Gloria is initially relieved when it is revealed that Cricket needed to do one last task before his damages are paid. During the quest, Gloria opens up to Cricket and reveals that she is actually from the suburbs, and that she just wanted to belong, and be, a city girl. After bonding with each other and escaping Chip Whistler with a bag of coffee Gloria changes her mind and wants Cricket to stay an employee. In "Valentine's Dance", Cricket bumps into Gloria, having ran away from Gabriella after the latter asked him to dance. Learning that she had a date, Cricket asked Gloria how it felt. Gloria's subsequent and horrifying description of how it was matched Cricket's, who was fearful of getting hurt by love. After Gloria teased him, Cricket ran away and hid. Having had enough of this confusion, Cricket decides to sabotage the dance, though he is stopped by Nancy and Alice. When asked for an explaination, Cricket, using Gloria (who was dumped by Kevin) as an example, opens up to them about his fear of getting hurt by love; he shows sympathy towards her and points out her sadness, sounding sad himself for her. After being convinced to muster the courage, despite the potential pain and subsequent hurt, Cricket opens up to Gloria, both of them sharing sympathy for their sadness. He asks Gloria to dance, and the latter accepts; the two finish their dance happily and with a smile on their faces, having realized the true meaning of love. In "Skunked", Gloria is enraged when it is revealed that Cricket brought the skunks to Big Coffee just to get a free muffin (Mark was given a free muffin for his heroic action earlier in the episode). However, Cricket makes up for it when he buys time to save everyone, including Gloria. Gloria then rewards Cricket his free muffin for his heroic action (though the muffin "tasted like skunk" according to Cricket). In "Elevator Action", Gloria contemplates moving out of Big City, but Cricket and his family talk her out of it. They then spend time with her. Enemies Chip Whistler In "Supermarket Scandal", Cricket is initially friendly towards Chip Whistler, and decides to foster a deal between him and Green Family Farms. Utilizing a tactic of disguising inedible objects as food, Green Family Farms propelled to success, and Chip decides to endorse the business, deciding to stock the fake food in his supermarket chain Wholesome Foods. Not until the end of the episode does Chip's opinion of Cricket change for the worse; after biting into an "apple" (disguised as an 8-ball) and chipping his tooth, he swears revenge on the Green family. In "Feud Fight", a small feud between Chip and the Greens, mostly Cricket, which initially involved customer loyalty, escalates to all-out tomato warfare when Cricket and his army of farmers declare war with Wholesome Foods. When Tilly knocks some sense into him and tells him to stop wasting the produce, Cricket decides to stand down and cease fire, but Chip decides to continue pelting Cricket with tomatoes. This action causes public distrust in Wholesome Foods, having sided with Cricket. In "Coffee Quest", Cricket and Gloria work together to outsmart Chip once again. Chip swears revenge on Cricket, telling him that he will run him and his family out of town. In "Reckoning Ball", after being told off by his father for his behavior to the Greens, Chip returns, but this time he was forced to apologize for what he did, which left Cricket suspicious at first. To prove he's sorry, he and the family put him through a series of tasks to fix the damage he causes to their house. However, Chip slowly loses his sanity throughout this, leading to him passing out. In the end, Cricket and the others manage to gain Chip's trust and sign his forgiveness contract, helping him become the new CEO of Wholesome Foods in his father's place. However, unknown to him and the rest of the Greens, he only used the contract to seize full control of the company in a plot to run them out of town sometime soon. Foreign voice actors Gallery Trivia *Cricket is 10 years old, as confirmed by various source releases. *Cricket's name was mentioned by his voice actor, who remembered as a child tried to get his classmates to call him that, though unsuccessfully. Cricket's characteristics are based on his voice actor. **Aside from the name, Cricket's hairstyle is loosely based off of the haircut style that Chris had when also as a child. (pictured on the right) ***Ironically, Cricket's physical appearance is somewhat similarly based off of Jeremy Birnbaum from Star vs. the Forces of Evil, due to having the thin, short stature, similar hairstyle, as well as donning buck teeth. **Cricket's hairdo is also reminiscent of Moe Howard of The Three Stooges. This is mostly noticeable as a toddler. **His bucktooth is heavily similar to that of Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. **Cricket's behavior is somewhat a bit similar to Bart Simpson from The Simpsons and SpongeBob SquarePants from the series of the same name, though very similar to the former. **Cricket having a tendency to create damage in his surroundings, disliking his job and being somewhat slow-witted is somewhat similar to Beavis and Butt-head, Fee & Foo and Sumo. **Cricket's clothes when worn as a toddler are the same worn by Tommy Pickles from Rugrats. * In "Cricketsitter", it is revealed that he has a square metal plate attached to the back of his skull when seen through an x-ray. The origin of such has yet to be mentioned. **''Gravity Falls’ Ford Pines also shares this trait. *In "Cricket's Shoes", it's revealed that he's already been working at Big Coffee for three months. *He bears a striking resemblance to his ancestor, Bixby Green. ("Family Legacy") *In the ''Amphibia episode "A Night at the Inn", a doll of Cricket can be seen in Polly's room. *In the Latin American Spanish dub, his name was translated as "Grillo", which stands for "Cricket". *He cannot sleep without Tilly snoring as revealed in "Sleepover Sisters". *Cricket, Weezie, and Jyle, are current the only characters to have a rather thick eyebrows, as those of the others repeatedly disappear and reappear time to time. *Prior to "Bear Trapped", he had an inexplicable aversion for bears; he’ll usually put bear traps around the house, only for unwary people (eg. Bill in "Space Chicken") to trip them. **He describes them as "horrific uncivilized creatures". **This was until the events of "Bear Trapped", where he, Tilly, and Remy stumble upon a lost stray bear named Daisy who somehow got lost. Initially, Cricket was harsh towards the bear, before Daisy was taken away by animal control; his own doing. **However, he and the others were able to set her free in the sewer. *Currently, Cricket and Tilly are the only characters to appear in all of the episodes, except, he did not appear in "Tilly's Cats" (not counting the title card). *In the theme song and "Welcome Home", he was shown sitting in the front seat of the Kludge; in America, children must be of age 8-12 or older to sit in the front seat of a car and must be at least 4'10 (1.2 meters) and in some states must weigh at least 100 lbs (45 kg). *Despite being a child (around age 10 at least), Cricket sounds like he's 15-25. *He likes the number 3. ("Paint Misbehavin'") *He prefers donuts over bagels because he dismisses the latter as "boring". ("Paint Misbehavin'") *Apparently, Cricket saw love as a bad thing up until "Valentine's Dance". *Currently, Cricket is the only member of the family to have a paying job (at Big Coffee), despite that he does not receive money like Gloria does (with a few exceptions, including "Barry Cuda"). However, this is ironic due to his aversion for chores (prior to “Critterball Crisis”), his age (well below the minimum age required to work) and the fact his father does not technically have a job, as he is only an independent seller (excluding “Night Bill”). *Since Cricket discovers along with Tilly the farm is threatened to be sold every generation if the kids don't act up, it's unknown if either he or Tilly will decide to sell the farm once they are old enough to run it. *Cricket is the only member of the Greens to have an unusual first name. ** According to a Tumblr Q&A, Chris Houghton confirmed "Cricket" is indeed his real name. *Cricket was originally going to be named "Bucket."https://twitter.com/DisneyTVA/status/1198655185683468290 * While not stated within the show, Cricket seems to suffer from Attention Deficit Disorder as several episodes depict him as being impulsive and hyperactive and he sometimes strays from important tasks for his own amusement. * According to Bill, in "Tilly Tour", Cricket once had soda when he was just a baby. * Cricket hates wearing shoes. This character trait is somewhat similar to Rapunzel in Tangled. ** Although, in "Green Christmas", he internally wore boots, mainly due to the fact that his feet would not withstand the snow nor the ground being extremely cold. ** The same said for being in the extreme heat like in "Heat Beaters". * Cricket apparently keeps a frog in his front pocket. It is only seen in the intro, the episode "Remy Rescue" and at the beginning of Gramma's Theme Song Takeover. Chris stated that the frog is "always just kinda chillin'" inside his pocket with Shane commenting that he was "the kind of kid" who would do that. * In "Hiya Henry", Cricket is revealed to suffer from severe automatonophobia, the fear of ventriloquist dummies. * In a Tumblr Q&A, Cricket claimed that his spirit animal was "one of those frogs that can shoot blood out of their eyes". He is most likely referring to the Texas Horned Lizard, sometimes referred to as Horned Frogs. * He hates the flavor cherry. ("Green Streets") References es:Grillo Green id:Cricket Green Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kids Category:C Category:A-Z Category:Green family Category:Big City Greens